


Be Prepared And Improvise

by Hedwig_Dordt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, fem slash, femmeslash, play mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/pseuds/Hedwig_Dordt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Argent lives by the almost girl scout motto "be prepared and improvise". So when Lydia’s first rut hits and Allison hasn’t presented yet, Victoria… coaches them. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Prepared And Improvise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuickLikeLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/gifts).



> The lovely Anneincolor requested femslash playmating. I couldn't refuse.

"Hey mom! We’re going to do homework upstairs!” Allison yells as she comes home with Lydia in tow. Victoria emerges from the kitchen. She wrinkles her nose.

“Do you need me to stay around?” she asks looking from her daughter to Lydia. Lydia smells about ripe to her, but the girls seem oblivious to it. Lydia wears a cute jacket over her dress, walking the line between alpha and feminine with a confidence that Victoria approves of.

“Nah, we’re good.”

Victoria looks like she doesn’t really trust it, but decides to let it go for now: “Come down for a cup of tea in an hour or so?”

“Sure,” Allison says, “or sooner if we get our lab report done before that."

She listens to the girls run up the stairs, and hears them settle in in Allison’s room. She looks at the clock. She estimates it’s about half an hour before the girls will notice the scent themselves, that means there’s time to go over the books again. She looks up the Martin’s phone number, just in case.

 

Thirty-two minutes later she hears Allison:

“Mom? Could you… come up here maybe?”

She grabs the phone from the cradle and the piece of paper with the Martins’ phone number before she walks up the stairs, and finds Allison tending to Lydia. Lydia is prone on the bed, the jacket on the floor, and crooning “too hot, too hot.”

“Okay, Allison, I need you to get a towel with cool water from the bathroom. I’m going to call mrs. Martin and we’ll sort this out."

Allison nods, and leaves the room. Victoria positions herself on the end of the bed, and strokes Lydia’s forehead. She can feel her cunt tingle in sympathy. “It’ll be okay, Lydia, you hear me? You’re going into rut. We’re going to take care of you.”

She punches in the Martins’ number and waits for anyone to pick up.

“Natalie Martin speaking.”

She cuts to the chase: “Ah Natalie, this is Victoria. Lydia’s gone into rut.”

Natalie groans: “Oh god, this is… Should I come pick her up?”

“I was thinking she could stay here for a bit. Allison hasn’t presented yet, so proximity might be good for her. I’m an alpha, so I can talk her through it.” Allison evidently heard that, judging by the scowl on her face. Victoria shrugs at her. On the other end of the line, the sigh of relief tells her all she needs to hear about Natalie’s feelings. “I’ll call you as soon as the first wave breaks.” Victoria promises.

“Take care of her. Please.” Natalie says.

“As if she were my own.” Victoria promises and hangs up. “Lydia, do you want me or Allison to help you undress?”

Allison is already on her, zipping open the zipper on the right side. Lydia arches into the touch.

“She feels warm.” Allison says concerned.

“Good. She’s supposed to.” Victoria helps Lydia up from the bed so they can get the dress off of her. Lydia moans at the contact, paws at Allison, to keep her hands on her. Allison looks at her mother.

“Her bra? If you want to touch her, that’s okay.” Allison closes the distance between her and Lydia, wraps her arms around her and kisses. Lydia kisses back, tongues figuring out how they fit together. The scent of Lydia’s rut begins to fill the room. Allison breaks the kiss long enough to unclasp Lydia’s bra, and throws it in the direction of the hamper. Allison thumbs Lydia’s nipples, earning her another moan.

“I need… I want… more.” Lydia pants.

“Panties,” Victoria says.

Allison nods, and slips her hands in Lydia’s panties, taking the underwear down. She kneels before her, inviting her to step out of the offending garments.

“Too many clothes, you’re wearing to much.” Lydia says.

Allison looks up, “I can’t yet.” There’s a flash of pain for a moment, “I would if I could."

“Come lie down, Lydia,” Victoria says, “and tell me what you want.” Lydia lays down on the bed, legs spread, her index finger rubbing her clit. She smells of sex and want.  
“Allison…” she croons, “I want Allison.”

“Alli, are you comfortable with that. Remember, you’re allowed to say no.”

Allison is already on her knees, settling between Lydia’s legs. She is a little unsure of what to do, looks up at Victoria, who gestures for her to try. “Every woman is different, you have to figure this one out yourself. Lydia, you want to help her out a little?”

“Just lick me already! Dammit!” Lydia yelps, canting her hips. That’s all the encouragement Allison needs, as she ducks in, licking, circling Lydia’s engorged clit. She laps broad strokes over the labia, ghosts a breath over the sensitive, hot sex. 

“Does that feel good, Lydia?” Victoria asks. Lydia groans, chasing Allison’s tongue. Victoria strokes Lydia’s face, avoiding any overly erogenous zones. “Try slipping a finger inside her, while you suck her clit a little.” she recommends. Allison does, and is rewarded with Lydia’s climax.

 

Coming seems to calm Lydia a bit, and Victoria takes the break to get ice tea and a tray of cookies. Rut is hard work, she knows. She is wet with arousal herself, and that’s mostly from remembering how her first time was. “I’m not allowed to take my clothes off.” she hears her daughter whisper when she comes back upstairs. Good to know I still have some sway, she thinks to herself. The two girls are laying on the bed, kissing in an embrace, Allison indeed fully clothed.

“Okay, Lydia, Allison, have a drink.” she says in her ‘we need to talk’ voice. She pours three glasses of ice tea and hands them out. The girls sit up, and take their glasses.

“Lydia, how are you feeling?”

“Hot. Better.”

“Do you feel the need to mount? Bite? Claim?”

Lydia squints, assessing what she wants. “A little,” she admits.

Victoria looks at Allison. “You want more?”

Allison looks as if that’s the dumbest thing she ever heard. “Sure.” she says, “Anything to help a friend, right?”

Victoria looks unimpressed at the obvious lie: her daughter is aroused, even if she hasn’t presented yet, and she can almost feel Lydia’s temperature running up again. “We don’t know what Allison is yet, so I figured you could mount me. How do you feel about Allison’s cunt?”

“Very good, mrs. Argent.” Lydia says with exaggerated coyness.

“Do you want to undress her?”'

“Very much.”

“Whenever you’re ready,” she says.

Allison and Lydia look at each other. Allison holds out her hands, so Lydia can undo the sleeve buttons. She moves in closer, opens the front buttons, and reverently slips the shirt off Allison’s shoulders. Victoria strips efficiently, fold her clothes and puts them on the desk, on top of the forgotten lab report.

“Okay, Lydia, lie down, it’s easier that way.”

Lydia looks surprised for a moment, but obeys.

“Allison, are you ready to sit on her face? Just knees on either side of her…” Allison seems quicker in understanding. Lydia loses absolutely no time in starting to finding out exactly how to get every kind of moan from Allison.

Victoria strokes Lydia’s hot, wet cunt, slips her tongue in, teasing, testing, priming the swollen tissue. She slips a finger over her own nipples, and then her cunt. She straddles Lydia, and lowers herself over Lydia’s swollen sex. Lydia moans and bucks her hips up. This girl is going to make a lot of omegas very happy, Victoria grins, but I got here first. She feels a little guilty how that feeling arouses her. She grinds little circles, teasing her own clit, enjoying the feeling of lady cock in her cunt. It’s been so long since she felt that, god, and that’s good. She can feel her own orgasm building, she thumbs her nipples and groans, chases the friction. The sounds and smell of three women make her down harder and then she climaxes.

Then Allison throws her head back, moans and obviously and loudly comes.

“Come on, Lydia, give it to me,” Victoria says, “let me feel it.” Lydia thrusts up, Victoria meets her thrusts, drawing her in deeper. Allison lays down down the length of the bed, whishpering dirty promises in Lydia’s ears: “Come on, taste that? Next time, you’ll be burying your hot cunt in that. We’ll stay locked for hours. I’ll taste you on everything.”

“Good girl,” Victoria croons encouragingly, “come on…”

Lydia’s face contorts as she spasms and shivers through her second orgasm.

Carefully, Victoria gets up. She gestures at Allison to lie down with her friend. She gets up and fetches clean towels from the bathroom. She lays them out on the end of the bed. The girls are all tangled up in each other.

“You did very well, both of you. Let me know if you need anything or if a second wave hits.” she says.

“Yes mom,” Allison mumbles, as Lydia slurs, “Of course, mrs. Argent.”

Victoria smiles and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards, she calls Natalie Martin to tell her everything is fine.


End file.
